www.wizardsonline.com
by Zandramas
Summary: What happens when Hermione introduces Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean to a complicated Muggle contraption called...the Internet????? Two unexpected visitors pop in!!!!!!! PG for language.


Title: www.wizardsonline.com  
  
Author: McKaylah  
  
Summary: What happens when Hermione introduces Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean to a complicated Muggle contraption called...the Internet????? Two unexpected visitors pop in!!!!!!! PG for language.  
  
A/N: This story is dedicated to all my friends. Three cheers for inside jokes!!! This is gonna be a one chapter story. I think. Not sure. I felt like being REALLY weird when I as writing this, so I incorporated some of me and my friends' inside jokes.  
  
Chat Room SmarTGirl41518867558  
  
SmarTGirl415 has entered chat room.  
  
TBWFL723 has entered chat room.  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824 has entered chat room.  
  
RedHeadHottie has entered chat room.  
  
BeaterBuddy95 has entered chat room.  
  
WhackEmUp95 has entered chat room.  
  
WestHammy has entered chat room.  
  
FightinIrishHunk has entered chat room.  
  
WestHammy: hi, evry1  
  
WestHammy: not that it's been more than five minutes since the last time we talked  
  
SmarTGirl415: harry, change your screen name. i kno wat it means.  
  
TBWFL723: fine, fine  
  
TBWFL723 has left chat room.  
  
RedHeadHottie: this is so cool!  
  
FightinIrishHunk: like the sn?  
  
WhackEmUp95: figures  
  
QuidditchPlayr723 has entered chat room.  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: better?  
  
SmarTGirl415: much. ty  
  
BeaterBuddy95: where's ron  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: fhdusihguoerhvanisdfh  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: sry, i'm here  
  
SmarTGirl415: k, so who's who, just so i kno  
  
RedHeadHottie: ginny  
  
WestHammy: dean  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: harry  
  
BeaterBuddy95: fred  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: ron  
  
WhackEmUp95: george  
  
FightinIrishHunk: seamus  
  
FightinIrishHunk: tho u all probably knew that  
  
RedHeadHottie: uh, ya, we knew  
  
BeaterBuddy95: WHOA!  
  
BeaterBuddy95: GEORGE, U'VE GOT TO COME HERE AND C THIS NOW!  
  
WhackEmUp95: brb  
  
SmarTGirl415: o no  
  
WestHammy: wat  
  
SmarTGirl415: i kno wat he found. seamus, u'd like it  
  
FightinIrishHunk: brb  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: wonderful  
  
WhackEmUp95: hehehe bak  
  
FightinIrishHunk: me 2  
  
FightinIrishHunk: lovely pictures, george, i must say  
  
FightinIrishHunk: email me the website  
  
RedHeadHottie: guess wat  
  
WhackEmUp95: wat  
  
RedHeadHottie: tree branches r hard  
  
FightinIrishHunk: sure, ok, watevr u say  
  
RedHeadHottie: they r  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: o we believe u  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: r u sure u don't belong in st. mungo's instead of hogwarts  
  
RedHeadHottie: not really  
  
BeaterBuddy95: ok sliding away  
  
SmarTGirl415: I feel like singing  
  
BeaterBuddy95: really  
  
SmarTGirl415: yes  
  
WestHammy: oooooook  
  
SmarTGirl415: skinny marinky dinky-dink, skinny marinky do, i luv u!!! i luv u in morning and in the afternoon, i luv you in the evening and.UNDERNEATH THE MOON!!!!!!!!  
  
RedHeadHottie: mione r u ok?  
  
SmarTGirl415: sry it's a muggle song. My aunt was singing it to my little baby cuz  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: brb  
  
SmarTGirl415: u guys me and ron r goin over 2 burger king across the street. nebody else wanna come?  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: me  
  
RedHeadHottie: me  
  
FightinIrishHunk: me  
  
BeaterBuddy95: OOOH, MEEEEEEE!  
  
BeaterBuddy95: jk hehe  
  
WhackEmUp95: me  
  
WestHammy: me  
  
SmarTGirl415: k lets go  
  
SmarTGirl415 has left chat room.  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824 has left chat room.  
  
QuidditchPlayr723 has left chat room.  
  
BeaterBuddy95 has left chat room.  
  
FightinIrishHunk has left chat room.  
  
WhackEmUp95 has left chat room.  
  
RedHeadHottie has left chat room.  
  
WestHammy has left chat room.  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
Chat Room SmarTGirl41518867558  
  
QuidditchPlayr723 has entered chat room.  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824 has entered chat room.  
  
RedHeadHottie has entered chat room.  
  
WestHammy has entered chat room.  
  
FightinIrishHunk has entered chat room.  
  
SmarTGirl415 has entered chat room.  
  
BeaterBuddy95 has entered chat room.  
  
WhackEmUp95 has entered chat room.  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: fred, george, harry, seamus, dean, wat does it say under "Server" on ur receipts?  
  
FightinIrishHunk: a really weird name on mine and harry's  
  
SmarTGirl415: wat was it  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: "Ja, my name ees Veengah."  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: wat did it sayon urs, and fred, george's, and dean's?  
  
WestHammy: a name equally strange  
  
BeaterBuddy95: it sez "Ja, my name ees Eshna Fall-a-lot."  
  
WhackEmUp95: wat did it say on urs?  
  
TrelawneysAWacko824: ours was "1p2"  
  
SmarTGirl415: no ron  
  
SmarTGirl415: that's server, as in COMPUTER server  
  
RedHeadHottie: *snickers* nice 1 ronniekins  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: shutup  
  
WhackEmUp95: r u jealous???  
  
FightinIrishHunk: george wat r u talkin about?  
  
WhackEmUp95: oops. sry wrong person  
  
SmarTGirl415: who else r u talkin 2  
  
WhackEmUp95: ummmmmmm........  
  
WestHammy: quik gimme their sn if ur askin them r u jealous!  
  
WhackEmUp95: cant she got off  
  
PUKeeperDude has entered chat room.  
  
PUKeeperDude: hey  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: who r u?  
  
SmarTGirl415: u guys, its oliver wood  
  
BeaterBuddy95: HEY! watz up?  
  
FightinIrishHunk: how' pudlemere united  
  
PUKeeperDude: pretty good  
  
WhackEmUp95: i'm guessing from ur sn u're still playing keeper  
  
PUKeeperDude: brilliant deduction, sherlock, one of ur best so far, really, i must say  
  
WhackEmUp95: shutup  
  
PUKeeperDude: :-) lol. so who's the DATDA teacher this year  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: lupin again  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: sirius blac, harry's godfather, is co-teaching  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: needless to say, its like theyre bak inschool again and part of the Marauders again, minus 2 ppl  
  
PUKeeperDude: o cool  
  
PUKeeperDude: btw ron cheers on the sn. she was a right old fraud  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: ty, ty  
  
SexySlythy922 has entered chat room.  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: who r u  
  
SexySlythy922: name's malfoy  
  
SexySlythy922: draco malfoy  
  
BeaterBuddy95: aw damn  
  
RedHeadHottie: wonderful. the one place no 1 expects him 2 b, hes there  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: o hapy day  
  
FightinIrishHunk: malfoy! good 2 talk 2 u...NOT!!!  
  
SmarTGirl415: malfoy do u always introduce urself like that?  
  
SexySlythy922: who r u ppl  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: hahaha, nows my chance  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: MALFOY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, GO TO HELL!!!!!!!  
  
WhackEmUp95: ahhh, ronniekins,not nice  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: harry potter, SmarTGirl is hermione granger, TrelawneysAWhacko is ron weasley, FightinIrishHunk is seamus finnigan, WestHammy is dean thomas, BeaterBuddy is fred weasley, WhackEmUp is george weasley, RedHeadHottie is ginny weasley, and PUKeeperDude is oliver wood  
  
PUKeeperDude: and me, im gonna stay out of this, ty  
  
SexySlythy922: how the hell did i get in a chat room with nine gryffindors?!  
  
WestHammy: i think a better ? is y r u still here?  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: nope, i got the best ? of all  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: *amused* y the hell is ur sn "SexySlythy"?????????  
  
SexySlythy922: *grumbling* hang on  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: nice 1, harry. gimme a hi five  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: how the fuck do i do that? u're across the café  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: ummmm... *thinking hard*  
  
BeaterBuddy95: lol, dont hurt urself, ron  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: shutup. like this *online high-five*  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: o ok *online high-five*  
  
SmarTGirl415: uhm, malfoy?  
  
SexySlythy922: yeah?  
  
SmarTGirl415: *snickers* gotcha "SEXYSLYTHY"  
  
SexySlythy922: o, shit  
  
SexySlythy922 has left the chat room.  
  
WestHammy: encore mione encore  
  
WhackEmUp95: FINALLY, we can open the beer and pop the poppers.  
  
BeaterBuddy95: lets get the party started  
  
FightinIrishHunk: i'll provide the entertainment  
  
RedHeadHottie: o boy  
  
PUKeeperDude: uh-oh  
  
FightinIrishHunk: *stripper music playing* i'm takin off my shirt  
  
BeaterBuddy95: no u're not. i can c u. hi!  
  
FightinIrishHunk: my CYBER self. go w/ the flow, baby!  
  
BeaterBuddy95: seamus, dont ever, EVER call me baby again. EVER  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922 has entered chat room.  
  
FightinIrishHunk: ok. now im takin off my pants. *stripper music plays in the background*  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: wat the fuck r u all doing???????  
  
WhackEmUp95: (as he, ron, ginny, harry, hermione, fred, dean, and oliver hastily clean up party supplies and seamus gets dressed) *way too innocently* nothing  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: riiiiite  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: o btw potter is the sn better  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: *sniggering* much...SexySlythy! hahaha  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: *sighs* u gryffindors r never gonna give up on that r u?  
  
BeaterBuddy95: hehehe nope  
  
SmarTGirl415: 'f' is 4 friends who do stuff 2gether, 'u' is for u and me, 'n' is for newhere and netime at all, down here in the deep blu sea  
  
SmarTGirl415: 'f' is 4 fire that burns down the whole town, u's f 4 Uranium.bombs, 'n' is 4 no survivors when u wanna take over the world!!! hahaha  
  
SmarTGirl415: 'f' is for frolic through all the flowers, 'u' is for ukulele, 'n' is for nose picking, sharing gum, and sand licking, here with my best buddy!  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922 is she ok?  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: we're still not sure  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: ok, now I kno wat goes on in the Gryffindor dorms, didn't wanna kno, but I do  
  
WhackEmUp95: hey!  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: lol. :-) where r u guys? i kno the 4 weasleys dont own a computer.  
  
SmarTGirl415: we're at the CyberStranger Café  
  
PUKeeperDude: hey me 2  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: o cool  
  
RedHeadHottie: where r u malfoy  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: im at my muggle cousins house. my father doesnt kno im here. he thinks im at my wizard cousins house. been being even more of a bastard lately ever since the rise of u-kno-who  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: i cant imagine y  
  
BeaterBuddy95: u have a.a.MUGGLE cuz????? o the shame  
  
WhackEmUp95: o the horror  
  
RedHeadHottie: o the ignominy  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: shutup, all the weasleys  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: shucking up now  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: sry, wrong key  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: nice sn weasley #3  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: lol, ty  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: hey potter wats ur email  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: its 'quidditchplayr723@wizardsonline.com'. y  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: gonna send u sumthin  
  
BeaterBuddy95: mione when r we goin bak 2 ur place  
  
SmarTGirl415: dunno. my mums gonna call me on my cell  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: malfoy u're disgusting!  
  
WhackEmUp95: wt happened  
  
RedHeadHottie: wat did he send u  
  
PUKeeperDude: wats wrong harry  
  
FightinIrishHunk: wats wrong  
  
WestHammy: wats the email say  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: ill put it in the chat room. cover ur eyes gin and mione. ull think its "totally degrading"  
  
SmarTGirl415: *sarcastically* thnx 4 the warning  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: lol, netime  
  
QuidditchPlayr723 is posting image.  
  
*The image Draco Malfoy sent Harry Potter-insert image of your own...here*  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: did u get it  
  
RedHeadHottie: nasty  
  
FightinIrishHunk: ty, tyvm, we needed that  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: malfoy ur disgusting  
  
SmarTGirl415: omg thats...thats WRONG  
  
WestHammy: hehehe...but gross  
  
BeaterBuddy95: ok even i admit it, thats...  
  
WhackEmUp95: NASTY, GROSS, EW!!!!  
  
BeaterBuddy95: wat george sed  
  
PUKeeperDude: ok thats gross  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: u wanted 2 kno  
  
SmarTGirl415: u guys my mum just called me. we're having a bbq and swim party @ my house. ol, malfoy wanna come?  
  
PUKeeperDude: sure  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: u-u want me there?  
  
SmarTGirl415: if ur nice, y not  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: id love 2! ill apparate over  
  
RedHeadHottie: u can apparate?  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: my father taght me and i gt my license whenni was 14  
  
BeaterBuddy95 o cool u gotta teach us  
  
SmirkingSlythering922: sure ill try  
  
SmarTGirl415: k lets go!  
  
SmarTGirl 415 has left chat room.  
  
RedHeadHottie: c ya soon mal-draco. wow that sounds weird  
  
RedHeadHottie has left chat room.  
  
FightinIrishHunk: ill provide entertainment. hehehe  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: uh-oh  
  
FightinIrishHunk has left chat room.  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824: bye  
  
TrelawneysAWhacko824 has left chat room.  
  
WestHammy: l8r  
  
WestHammy has left chat room.  
  
BeaterBuddy95: 1, 2, 3...  
  
BeaterBuddy95: C U SOON  
  
WhackEmUp95: C U SOON  
  
BeaterBuddy95 has left chat room.  
  
WhackEmUp95 has left chat room.  
  
PUKeeperDude: c ya  
  
PUKeeperDude has left chat room.  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: malfoy plz try and b nice  
  
SmirkingSlythering922: i have evry intent on being genuinely nice. and call me draco plz. im really getting tired of malfoy. i wanna hear my own name and not my fathers.  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: ok...draco  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: wow ginnys rite that does sound weird  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: lol  
  
QuidditchPlayr723: c u in a little while  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922: bye  
  
QuidditchPlayr723 has left chat room.  
  
SmirkingSlytherin922 has left chat room.  
  
No one in chat room.  
  
A/N: What did you guys think of the screen names and stuff? Did you find the hidden meaning in the numbers in the screen names with numbers (mainly, Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's, Malfoy's, Fred's and George's)? Tell me what you think!  
  
Again, to my friends, Lauren S, Chelsey, Lauren K, Page, Julia, Aeshna, Anthony V, Cassie (boys mugs, lol, hahaha), Amanda (boys mugs, lol, hahaha), Christina, Ann, Kenny, Peter, Pat, Sean, Lindsey (pray for Ziggy the beaver, lol), Eileen (Shaking elevator, hahaha, did I scare ya?!, shut up, Patrick, Thriller!!! It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark, so beat it, just beat it!, Well, if Chili's has too long a wait, we can always go to the Food From Hell Highway!, Ting Tao Tai!, Can-can!), Emily S, Rita, Sam, Kathryn, Mackenzie ,Briana, Rose, and all my other friends.  
  
If you're not in my little thingamabob above, that doesn't mean you're not in my heart. I love you all soooooooo much!!! Thanks for everything! Lots of love, Katie 


End file.
